Invincible
by Fatbluegirl
Summary: Segundo prólogo de la serie Ace Attorney Final Verdict. Un songfic distinto con otros personajes. "Fiscal Demonio me llamaban todos, salvo ella. Mi nombre es Miles Edgeworth y fui un pecador." Invincible no me pertenece, es propiedad de Muse. y Ace Attorney es propiedad de Capcom.


**_Invincible_**

_(A Maya x Miles Songfic)_

**Prólogo II**

**-Ace Attorney Final Verdict-**

_-¡Usted! ¡Usted sabe la verdad! ¡Sabe que no maté a Jones! ¡Fue él, Charles Manderly! ¡Yo no fui!_

"Fiscal demonio me llamaban. Todos los días enviaba acusados a la cárcel o a la horca. No sentía remordimientos, solo buscaba el veredicto de culpabilidad. Todos merecen el peor de los castigos. Todos son culpables ante mis ojos. Tenía un nombre, pero ellos solo me llamaban demonio. Fiscal demonio. Pecador como él solo, el peor de todos los criminales, ejecutor de inocentes. Que más daba, la cuestión era ser "Perfecto en todos los caminos". O al menos fue el lema que me enseñó otro fiscal, sombra de mi maldad, reflejo de mi pasado. Solo teníamos un objetivo: **Culpable**."

**_Follow through_**

**_Make your dreams come true_**

**_Don't give up the fight_**

**_You will be alright_**

****_-¡Pero Señoría! ¡Esa prueba no se encontró en la escena del crimen! ¡Tiene que ser una falsificación! ¡Mi cliente es inocente!_

"Voces en mi cabeza me dicen: "A todos, envíalos al infierno a todos. Que sufran, que sufran, que sufran.". Creía que mi ceguera no terminaría nunca, que nunca despertaría de la peor de mis pesadillas… Hasta que aparecieron ellos, Phoenix Wright y… **Maya Fey. **Ella era la acusada. Sí, tenía que enviarla a la horca. Su madre había destruido mi infancia, sí, el incidente **DL-6**… Como para olvidarlo…"

_-Comienza la sesión de juicio contra el acusado… Miles Edgeworth._  
"Manfred von Karma. Solo pensar en ese nombre y vuelve a mi mente aquellos turbios días… Morir, solo quería morir, era demasiado orgulloso como para aguantar estar en el banquillo de los acusados, compartiendo el mismo destino que toda aquella gente cuyas vidas destruí. Me empecé a dar cuenta de todo el daño que había causado, pero, con suerte podría compensarlo con mi muerte. Pero… no pudo ser posible, ese abogado de tercera insistió en defenderme junto con su ayudante… La médium. Mir orgullo no quería, pero acabé accediendo, tuve el pensamiento egoísta de que subsanaría mis errores si seguía vivo que si me condenaban a la maldita horca. Aunque… No estoy seguro de si fue una buena decisión seguir con vida…" 

**_Don't be afraid_**

**_What your mind consumes_**

**_You should make a stand_**

**_Stand up for what you believe_**

-¿Miles? ¿Estás bien? Tu hijo me ha dicho que de repente te quedaste callado y sin moverte. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Los ojos gris oscuro de Miles Edgeworth recuperaron su brillo de vitalidad cuando escuchó la voz de su esposa. Apartó la mirada, perplejo, del paisaje lluvioso que había a través de la gran cristalera del salón.

- ¿Maya?- respondió desorientado.- Ugh, lo siento… simplemente me acordé de cosas que no quería recordar.- Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de dolor.

La joven médium se sentó en sus rodillas y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.- Cariño, olvídate de eso, ocurrió hace 9 años ya. Ahora en lo que deberías pensar es en la gente que te quiero y en todos aquellos que te necesitan a su lado.- Sonrió con la más cálida de sus sonrisas. 

**_'Cause there's no one_**

**_Like you in the universe_**

- Maya…- El fiscal la miró desconcertado, pero inmediatamente sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.- Te quiero, Maya Fey.- La médium sonrió pícaramente y pasó los brazos por el cuello de Miles.- Eres un tonto.- Susurró mientras le devolvía el beso.- Lo sé, señora Edgeworth…- Respondió él con otro susurro.

**_During the struggle, they will pull us down_**

**_But please, please, let's use this chance to turn things around_**

**_And tonight we can truly say_**

**_Together we're invincible_**

"Todavía recuerdo mi falso suicidio como si fuese ayer. Fui demasiado orgulloso, no quería admitir mis errores, no era capaz de hablarle a Wright y darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por mí, no solo él, sino también la joven Fey. Creía que desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra por un tiempo me ayudaría a romper con el pasado y con todo, pero… Sin darme cuenta, volví a ser egoísta y abandoné a una de las personas más importantes para mía, lo más cercano a una hermana… Franziska von Karma, hija de mi mentor. Su actitud completamente igual a la mía en mis tiempos de "Fiscal Demonio" me decepcionó."

_- … Si eso lo que quieres, entonces… Nuestros caminos se separan aquí. Franziska von Karma."_

**_Do it on your own_**

**_It makes no difference to me_**

**_What you leave behind_**

**_What you choose to be_**

"Cada uno de nosotros continuamos nuestro propio camino y elegimos lo que queríamos ser en esta vida, dejando atrás cualquier clase de diferencias y confrontaciones, borrando el pasado de nuestras memorias. Y así fue durante 7 largos años… Hasta hoy."

**_And whatever they say_**

**_Your soul's unbreakable_**

Edgeworth miraba fijamente al techo del tribunal mientras maya intentaba, sin éxito, tranquilizar a un excitado niño que se removía en el asiento. Estaban esperando a que el juicio comenzara.

"Wright… Este va a ser el juicio más difícil de tu vida. Pero estoy seguro de que una vez que se termine podrás empezar de verdad tu vida desde cero. O eso espero, porque te juro que te pe…"

Los pensamientos del veterano fiscal se vieron interrumpidos ante el tacto de una manita suave y frágil. Bajo él, unos ojitos gris oscuro semi-tapados por un largo flequillo marrón rojizo lo observaban. Maya reía por el rostro confuso de su marido ante la inocencia de su pequeño hijo.

- Papi… ¿cuándo vamos a ver a mi primo?- Protestó el niño.

Miles lo agarró por los sabacos y lo sentó en sus piernas.- Pronto, muy pronto, solo ten un poco de paciencia, luego os llevaré un día al parque de atracciones a los dos, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo dándole un cálido apretujón.

-¡Sí!- Gritó el hijo del fiscal alzando los brazos en alto y riendo a carcajadas. 

**_And tonight we can truly say_**

**_Together we're invincible_**


End file.
